


SG-7: Atlantis

by Saraileeb



Category: Stargate Atlantis, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, M/M, Multi, Stargate, Wraith (Stargate), stargate travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: The stargate has been used to travel through our galaxy for years. Now, however, we have discovered a new galaxy the Pegasus galaxy. This time the world has been given the opportunity to send the best and brightest on an expedition through the gate to explore this new galaxy. SG-7 compromised of 7 members from Korea are on their way to the Pegasus galaxy on what might be a one-way trip.  This is their Journey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written over on my blog and was going to stay there. However, as I plan to discover this world as we travel through it I wanted to move it here were more people could enjoy it with me. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

They had flown in the night before to a US military base someplace in Colorado. The group was told little to nothing other than it would be an expedition with the US heading it up to another galaxy. They were only allowed one personal item and to make plans that they might not return. The seven Korean men knew it was a great honor that their government had chosen them. Yet, the nerves were noticeable by the three military personnel. Lieutenant Major Jeon Junkook was more than aware of the nerves the four scientists and medical personnel were feeling. He remembered the first time he did a mission and how scared he was. “We will be there soon. Once there we will rest and tomorrow we help the other teams gather equipment before we head out.” 

He watched the head scientist nod his head quickly before looking away. “Right. Okay then.”

When Jungkook looked at Major Jung Hoseok and Lieutenant Park Jimin he could see them both smirking at their leader’s attempt to set everyone at ease. Instead of responding he shut his eyes and leaned back hoping to get some sleep before they landed. 

Once they hit American soil things happened quickly. They were quickly ushered off the plane and into a small room with bunks. Not enough for them all to sleep and Jungkook found he was grateful for the rest he got on the plane. The military was asked to debrief in a room while scientists and medical staff were in a different one. His English came in handy when he was observing the crowd of military around him. He noticed there was at least one military officer from most of the major players. Russia, England, Spain, Italy, France, China, India, and Australia were all present. He was sure there would be more arriving but for now, they were assigning teams and those who were present were able to select their own team. For obvious reasons, Jungkook chose to lead his team and filled it with his people. As did most of the other nations. The countries that did not bring a full team were then assigned to other personnel from countries near them or those that could speak their language. 

After their debriefing, they were dismissed and Jungkook’s first priority became finding the other teammates. “Find the scientist we need to meet back in the room to prepare for tomorrow.” 

He watched as Hoseok and Jimin did as he instructed, fanning out to locate their four missing teammates. After a few minutes of wandering, he ran into Lieutenant Ford, “hello! Are you lost?”

Jungkook smiled at the man in front of him, “no I was actually looking for my lost scientist. Do you know where they might be?”

Ford laughed, “yes the scientist split up into their specialties some went down here to look at the equipment that should be taken when we go through the gate.” 

Jungkook followed the man as he led him down a corridor with many different offshoots and directions. Eventually stopping in front of one before he scanned in his badge to open it. He was sure it was the only time the man had stopped talking. “Are any of these yours?”

He looked inside and immediately spotted one of the scientists Taehyung he thought? Turning he smiled and said, “yep that one over there is mine.” 

“Excellent alright well just holler if you need help finding your way back.” Jungkook nodded at the man before he turned his head near his scientist. Once he was next to him he cleared his throat. The man immediately looked up round glasses at the tip of his nose. “Oh, Jungkook-ssi or do I call you Lieutenant Major Jeon?” 

He smiled tightly, noticing as others were stopping their work to watch the exchange. “Either is fine. Are you close to being done?”

The man looked down at his equipment and tilted his head side to side a few times before looking back up, “I will be in about 10 minutes.”

Jungkook just nodded before he stepped to the side to wait. “Oh, you’re waiting right! Okay, let me then…” 

He withheld the sigh that wanted to escape as well as the eye roll. Instead, he stood back against the wall and watched the commotion pick back up as the scientists in this room were packing maybe medical equipment. Jungkook couldn’t be sure but they sure were a lively bunch. Laughter and volume increased as the time slipped away. He was just about to reapproach his person when he watched the man clap his hands and turn to him with a boxy grin. “Alright, Jungkook-ssi I am done let’s head back.” 

Before he could react the man turned to the others and started a round of goodbyes that lasted another 5 minutes. It appeared that this scientist was definitely a friendlier one. Jungkook escorted him back to their room without any difficulty, much to the man beside him’s amazement. Which he continuously discussed during the whole walk back. About his lack of spatial intelligence and how he hoped that there weren’t a lot of hallways where they were going or he would get lost. Honestly, Jungkook tuned him out for most of it as it appeared that the man did not need feedback in order to continue on. 

He unlocked the door and opened allowing the man, “Taehyung we were getting worried.”

To enter before him. The man now known as Taehyung rushed to the other man in the room and hugged him, “sorry Hyung I had to make sure that all the research equipment was packed appropriately. Didn’t want to get to Atlantis only to discover we left behind slides or something.”

That made the head scientist laugh brightly. “Tae you know we can always borrow whatever equipment we don’t have from others right? This isn’t a solo us vs. them mission.” 

Jungkook looked up at Hoseok who shrugged his shoulders, “Well actually Namjoon-ssi it would be better if we didn’t owe or rely too heavily on the others. There is a limited supply of things and I would rather not be the group that has to depend on others. Just in case they do not want to help us.”

He watched as the man frowned at him, “but this whole expedition is to unite us isn’t it? After all, aren't we called the United Earth Nation?”

Jimin laughed at that, “oh that’s rich. We might be going in as one team but I guarantee the moment we get there we will not be acting like one.”

“That’s not very united of us. I liked the group I was with. They were very helpful and friendly. We had a good time tonight working together.” Tae turned and looked at Namjoon. “I think we will be fine, Hyung. It’s the military that will have to learn how to play nice together.” 

A snort made Jungkook glare at the beautiful man who had apparently already claimed his bunk. “Fat chance of that ever happening.” 

“That is not why we wanted to gather you all back together. When we go through the gate tomorrow we will be a unit. We were given the green light to work as a research/military team even in the city of Atlantis. From this moment out we will be known as SGA - 7.” 

Jungkook passed out the new symbol badges to the team that would attach to their jackets. It had the unit they belonged to and went under the South Korean flag. “For now get some sleep we meet at 0800 hours in the gate room.”

He saw Hoseok and Jimin playing paper rock scissors for the last bunk as he slid back against the door to get comfortable. The concrete was cold through his pants and he knew he wouldn’t last long like this before he would have to get up and move. “Here” 

Jungkook looked up to see the main scientist on their team Kim Namjoon holding his hand out to him. “I know the floor can’t be comfortable. We will double bunk and Hoseok said he was fine bunking with Jimin.” 

He motioned with his head to the bottom empty bunk. “There is still a free bed for you.” 

Jungkook took his warm hand and allowed the man to help him up. When he rose they were so close their breath mingled before Namjoon turned red and stepped back clearing his throat. Before he made his way over to the bunk where a much smaller man was already curled up in. Refusing to think further on it he went to the empty bunk and laid down allowing his body to relax into what sleep he could get. After all, there was no telling when the next time would come that he could sleep comfortably. Who knew what was on the other side of that gate.

The next morning the team is up and in the cafeteria by 0700. Jungkook wants to laugh at how his team is ready, refreshed, and chatting away while the team of scientists were sitting quietly, still trying to wake up. It amused him with the reversal of roles. Luckily it lasted long enough for them to finish eating, clean up their room, and make it to the gate room in time to find their baggage. They were quickly informed of what equipment they needed to make sure they made it through the gate safely. Jungkook assigned each scientist military personnel and he took the head scientist. The beautiful man from last night might be a little puffy from lack of sleep but he was still catching attention from both men and women in the other expedition teams. So, Jungkook made the ultimate decision that he would also be joining Namjoon in his smaller team. 

They gathered together as a small dark-haired woman walked through the crowd and stood on the metal ramp the silver gate behind her dark. She started her speech making sure to speak clearly and slowly for the other nations to have their interrupters express what she was trying to get across. 

“Alright, here we go.” Jungkook looked around as a bunch of people lets out nervous laughter

“We are about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this, so if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole,” she paused waiting for the interpreters to catch up.

“We are not going to risk shutting the Gate down. We will send the MALP probe through, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot.” She paused making eye contact with those around her.

“Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission.” Jungkook snorted in his head at that. No one from his country volunteered and he highly doubted anyone else’s countries had either.

“And you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world’s best and brightest; and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you are also the bravest.” From the corner of his eye, he watched his team of scientists stand up a little straighter and he tilted his head down to hide the smile.

“I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore, but as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I’d like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation.” 

Jungkook could see a few of the groups in front of them looking around to see if anyone took her up on that offer. When no one stepped up he watched their new leader Dr. Weir smile up at the control room behind them. “Begin the dialing sequence.” 

He watches as she walks off the ramp toward the control room. He turns to double-check the equipment they are in charge of. When he looks back he sees that Hoseok is staring at the gate. Jungkook turns and looks at it watching as it spins and turns blue. After a moment of admiring it, he turns back and snaps his fingers at Hoseok. “Double-check your equipment.” 

Once Hoseok is doing that he turns and looks to make sure Jimin is as well. Satisfied that his team is preparing they wait for the next round of instructions. The gate shoots out a blue like substance that suspense in mid-air before sucking back in forming a water film over the circle of the gate. They will apparently be walking through that to get to whatever is on the other side. Jungkook watches as a robot on wheels rolls up the ramp and through the water substance disappearing. 

After a few minutes, he sees the main military leader for the US barking a command, “Let’s go people. We don’t know how much time we got.” 

Jungkook watches as he begins to walk towards the ring, “Security teams one and two you’re up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Once on the other side, keep moving and clear the area. On my lead.” 

Before he can go much further Jungkook smirks as the small woman rushes past and yells in a firm voice that she will be going through the gate with the Colonel together. He has to say he enjoys the confidence of their leader. It didn’t hurt that the military man in charge was irritated. He had never been a fan of Colonel Sumner. Jungkook turns back to his team to get them ready to head up the ramp. 

“Everyone is ready?”

“Yes sir,” he hears Hoseok and Jimin reply. 

Taking a deep breath he moves them into line with the others so they can start moving as soon as they are given the okay. When he turns his head he sees a very pale Namjoon clutching tightly to his dolly full of boxes and chest. “Hey, Dr. Kim it will be okay. This is going to be a smooth ride. You won’t even feel it.” 

Namjoon turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile before straightening his shoulders and looking into the blue. They hear over the intercom, “expedition team. Move out!”

Lieutenant Major Jeon Junkook starts walking up the ramp with the Major from England they both nod at each other before they walk through the blue water like substance weapons raised. Jungkook trusts Hoseok and Jimin to be his middle and rear making sure their whole team makes it through. For now, he has one responsibility to protect those behind him. Get his team through be the first, be the leader get to the other side in one piece, and secure their position. Once they are safe he will allow himself a moment to be in awe of what is happening and what all of this means for them as men and as Koreans.   



	2. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived on the other side of the wormhole and are now in the lost city. But is it everything they thought it would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are continuing on from the show. This group does not go off-world they are on Atlantis as it rises. I want to get through the first episodes before I let them have their own adventures. 
> 
> Hope you keep enjoying it!

Jungkook had barely made it through the iris when he was being yelled at to “move aside and park it.”

“All military personnel get the scientist to a safe spot to help clear the area.”

“Well, that’s conflicting information,” Hoseok mumbled under his breath as he helped move their team to the side with their equipment. Jungkook smiled as he looked around. His weapon was set and ready, his body stiff yet he didn’t leave his team. He allowed Jimin and Hoseok to guide their group to remain calm and stay put.

“Well, now what?” Before anyone in their group could answer that question the Colonel appeared beside the gate, “That’s everyone, Dr. Weir.”

Dr. Weir, their leader nodded to the Colonel and lifted her radio. “General O’Neil, Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus galaxy. You may cut power to the gate.”

Before power was cut a bottle of something rolled through the ring and then it went blank the shining blue liquid was completely shut down.

The teams watched as each group seemed to silently make the decision to explore their own areas. Military of course going first before the scientist and for once the scientist appeared to be okay with this silent agreement. 

“Lieutenant Park, you stay with them. Major Jung, you’re with me.” 

Jungkook and Hoseok lined up next to a group of soldiers before nodding in agreement. The group moved out in a fanning pattern. Weapons up as they began to clear the area. 

He didn’t have time to be fascinated by the fact doors were sliding open or lights coming on as if the city knew they were there. There was a whisper as power hummed through the city. Slowly their line cleared rooms full of dead plants and ancient tables. Some of the rooms had coverings over objects while others were completely empty. 

Once a room was cleared Lieutenant Major Jeon could hear the scientist following behind him with oohs and ahhs as they discovered something interesting or new. “Dr. Weir you have got to see this!” buzzed over his intercom more times then he wanted to admit

Usually followed by her responding with, “I have a lot of things to see. Please be careful.” 

Jungkook would admit finding the spaceships was the coolest part of his exploration and even Hoseok made an exciting sound. Sharing a smile they continued to clear the ships. He knew the moment someone from his team walked in and saw them when he heard their “YA!” probably from a smack from Jimin.

The next moment of utter excitement followed by slight panic was the moment it was discovered that they were actually underwater. That sent up a whole group of excitement. 

“Hyung water, the story is true!”

“I know I see Tae!”

“I can’t believe it, Kook we are underwater!”

“I don’t know how to swim!”

“I don’t think swimming is going to matter this deep Jimin”

“Oh, really Mr. Lieutenant Major what if whatever it is holding us back breaks then what?”

“We drown that’s what.”

“Well damn Jeon way to bring down the whole group.” 

The excitement was still palpable, slightly dampened but still there as the group moved back to the ships. “What I don’t understand is how do we use these if we can’t fly?”  
  


Jungkook looked at the scientist Dr. Kim Namjoon who was studying the ship. “Maybe it’s more of a submarine?” 

He stood next to Hoseok as all of the sudden three men were crowded into one of them studying it pushing buttons and trying different things. The tall man who Jungkook had escorted with broad shoulders and a beautiful face watched with an amused smile. “Aren’t you going to join them?”

The man turned to him and smirked, “Nope wrong doctor. I am actually a medical one.” 

Jungkook just bowed slightly before walking back to his spot at the door to listen closer to the radio. There was a lot of information pouring in and he wanted to make sure they didn’t miss anything. 

_“Terrible enemy?”_

_“What?”_

_“Are they here?”_

_“Clear comms”_

The radio went dead silent. Jungkook lifted his head and looked over at Hoseok who raised an eyebrow both men turned and looked at Jimin who was in a conversation with another soldier. They watched as he smiled before jogging toward Jungkook. 

It didn’t surprise Jungkook that Jimin could get the information they needed that man was known for getting honey from a fly. By the time he got to him, Hoseok had joined. “Apparently one of our fellow comrades overheard that there is a hologram that gives the history of the ancients. When they were here they came across a great enemy one they overestimated and could not defeat which caused them to sink the city as they were under siege for many years.” 

“Well isn’t that just great” Hoseok rolled his eyes as he looked back at his scientist the only one paying attention to their group was the ‘wrong kind of doctor’

“Do we know who this enemy is?”

Jimin shook his head, “no it didn’t have any details before it shut down. “All personal pull back, security pull back to the main gate room immediately.” 

“That’s us.” Jimin and Hoseok immediately went to their group. 

“Roundup we’ve been ordered back.” Jungkook started motioning for the other scientist in the area. 

“But we’ve barely been able-”

Jungkook cut them off, “we have orders to immediately report back to the gate room NOW!”

Namjoon frowned but started to move with the others. A double-check and Jungkook was certain he was the last out; they moved back quickly. Jungkook tapped the men along the way. Making sure he was the last out of every room. His rank made him the highest-ranked here therefore that meant he was the first in and the last out. He took that seriously and he would be damned if anyone was left behind. 

Once back in the main gate room he motioned for Hoseok and Jimin to keep an eye on them before heading up to the control room. Once on the edge, he stayed silent as he heard them arguing about power supplies. 

“If there were more Zero Point Modules here we would have sensed them by now.” 

“There is a shield to protect the gate.” “using power, using power, using power”

Some of it he followed other bits he could not. What he did know is power was dropping all over the city and a team was being assembled to leave to find another source of power. Their team was not part of that but, he knew he had a very intelligent scientist that might be able to help here. 

As the security team was leaving Jungkook reported all he knew to his team and then turned to Namjoon. “You might be able to help them.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because I read your file. This is why you were chosen.” Jungkook was confused when he watched him back up and raised his hands as he shook his head. 

“No, no I am not qualified for this.”

“If you are not qualified for this then why did you come?”

“That was harsh Lieutenant Major Jeon!” Jeon shrugged, “it might be harsh but it is accurate. If we don’t do something this city is going to flood and we will drown. So Dr. Kim are you going to offer your help or not?”

“I read your file Dr. Kim I know you can do this and I will be there with you.” Jungkook held out his hand, “I know you can do this Namjoon.” 

He watched as Namjoon stared at him before taking a deep breath and taking his hand, “okay show me where to go.” 

Jungkook took Dr. Kim up to the main group of people in the room. They were introduced to Dr. Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, and others. Explanations above Jungkook’s education level went back and forth before too long he heard Namjoon asked for Dr. Min who joined and started integrating their computer systems with the ancient system. 

“We can’t do much of anything if our systems aren’t compatible and Dr. Min is the best at computer integration and in fact wrote the program that helped interpret the ancient language into our modern language so that the software could integrate with our technology so unless you have further arguments Dr. Mckay I would let Dr. Min do his job.” 

Jungkook, had to admit it was impressive to watch the meek scientist he knew standing up to the bold, brash, and know-it-all scientist on the American team or Candian team. 

Even with all the great minds working hard and Dr. Min working around the technology the decision was being discussed about the possibility of evacuating the city the moment it was safe to do so. Jungkook watched as Dr. Weir started to listen as the idea was presented to her and he saw the disappointment etched on her face. 

The teams continued to plan as he made his way down to his men. “Have our team continue to pack up our stuff. It looks like we might be jumping ship for lack of a better term. It would appear that if we don’t leave the city will sink.” 

He watched as Hoseok and Jimin acknowledged the order and gathered their group to start reassembling the meager items they had unpacked. They also started having other members pack up as well. Making sure that other people kept things silent but also aware of the situation. “No one goes anywhere without a teammate understood.” Once acknowledged Jungkook made sure to head back up to the control room. 

Jungkook was impressed with the short grumpy man known as Dr. Min Yoongi who was just terrifying enough to keep others away from him but still working hard enough that even Jungkook could recognize the admiration from the other teams. “Look the city is sacrificing itself in order to maintain these main areas, but catastrophic failure is inevitable.” 

Jungkook watched as Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay argued back and forth as a decision was made to evacuate. Finally, the announcement came across the radio. He made eye contact with his team as he stood next to Namjoon who stopped working long enough to watch it happening. 

_Attention all personnel this is Weir_

Before she could continue the whole structure started to shake. Jungkook reached out and steadied Namjoon. He heard cursing coming from Dr. Min and tried not to smile as he heard him mumble in Korean, “I did not travel hundreds of light-years just to drown. If I wanted to do that I could have stayed in Korea.”

_Stand by for immediate evacuation._

The radio transmission cut off Namjoon was packing up and turned to help Yoongi. Jungkook started tossing equipment down in succession to the next soldier and they did so forth scientists began to load up the carts as everyone worked as quickly as they could while the whole city continued to rumble and shake. When someone tumbled or fell down they quickly gathered themselves up or another rushed over to help them. It was actually the first time that Jungkook could see them working together as a team and not individual nations. 

“DIAL THE GATE!” 

He watched as the began to light up and a wormhole came in before they could go far. A group of nomadic people started to enter in which they had possession. Jungkook continued the moving of supplies as he was lead officer even with Sheppard back. He grabbed Namjoon and Yoongi once all the supplies were down towards the gate. They needed to be near him as the shaking was getting worse. 

That is when he spotted that Hoseok had Taehyung and Jimin was holding on to a female that he didn’t recognize and Jin the doctor who had the look most doctors wore right before rushing into a medical crisis. When he looked down towards the gate he could see Weir and Sheppard in an argument when a young boy was being rushed up the steps. He motioned for Namjoon and Yoongi to head to Hoseok as he heard. Dr. McKay yell the shield is collapsing!” 

A harsh movement knocked everyone down including Jungkook at that point he slid further down trying to get to his people. He managed to grab Yoongi and pull him to him and stand up before Namjoon yelled, “we’re moving!” 

Bright light flooded the widows after righting himself he helped Namjoon stand and steadied all of them. Watching in awe as the city moved slowly and power started to flood the city again. They moved up the steps to the top in order to lookout. Water pouring down the glass panes as he heard the group exclaim, “Jungkook we’re on the surface!” 

Now would come the fun part. They had hoped for one more day, instead, it looked like they were going to get a whole lot more!

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> or [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/saraisnerdingout)  
> or [the blog](https://ot7fangirl.blogspot.com/) has some cool things on it
> 
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
